


Welcome Home!

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino comes home after a year of undercover work. Ohno welcomes him back.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Welcome Home!

Ohno sat on the sofa, watching the news to see if anything interesting happened in Japan while he folded his laundry, checking each piece of clothing over for any tears or loose threads to be mended. His eyes wandered to the big clock on the wall with a small frown on his face as he the news show ended and he realised how late it had gotten. It didn’t matter much, since the shop was closed tomorrow. When the news speakers thanked the viewers and wished them goodnight, Ohno automatically answered back and thanked them as well, before turning the TV off. He stretched out his back, grimacing slightly at the sounds his back made. He rubbed the sore spot on the small of his back and sighed. A day not spent bending over the counter or in front of canvasses would do him some good, he thought with a grimace. 

He sighed as he put a hand through his hair, putting the folded laundry carefully in the basket, beside the clothes that still needed to be revised and put the things that needed mending into another box for later inspection. Ohno knew he probably would ignore that box until he either ran out of clothes or got really bored one night to repair them, if even then. It was always easier to buy a new shirt, after all. 

Ohno cleaned the table in the living room and put everything into the sink, standing over the dishes for a second in silent contemplation. He could do it tomorrow, but… With a sigh and a roll of his eyes at his thought process, he started to do the dishes and put the dried ones into their designated places in the cupboards. His feet led him to the calendar beside the fridge next, his eyes wandering again to the clock and with another small sigh, he crossed out the day that had just passed. Another day alone, he thought with a shake of his head. How many did that make now? 

411.

Four hundred eleven days ongoing was the longest he had ever been alone, waiting in silence and with the hope that everything would go as well as possible. 

Four hundred eleven days of fear at reading a carefully penned ad in the newspaper and at the same time he wasn’t even sure if it would even appear there or not. Ohno still wasn’t sure how it all worked, nobody had been able to explain it in a way that he was able to follow. All he knew and understood were the fear and loneliness in his heart during the time the other was gone, with nobody to share his thoughts or feelings. 

He shook his head and stared at the calendar again. Today, he thought, today I’ll see him also. The same thought he had had for the last 411, no now the 412th days, as he turned off the lights and went to bed. The much too big and cold bed for him alone. 

—

Ohno woke to the sounds of keys and a door opening and froze as his eyes wandered to the small digital clock on the bedside. The green light was lightening the otherwise dark bedroom. 3.07 am. It was way too early for any sensitive person to come home, and Ohno felt his heart rate rise as he very carefully slid out of bed. His fingers searching and finding cold metal, that was usually hidden under the nightstand—a not so usual hiding space as well as easy to reach if he landed on the floor. 

Ohno stayed silent as he listened to the measured steps walking through his apartment. The sound of socked feet on the carpeted floor and then they came to a stand in front of the bedroom. Ohno held his breath, trying to focus for any sounds from outside, squinting slightly in hope to recognise a shape, but the intruder hadn’t turned on the lights, so it was still dark, and as the door was still closed there was no way he would be able to make out the shape of the other person. 

Ohno silently released the safety catch of the gun and put his wrist on the soft bedding of his bed to help his hands to stay steady as he focused on the door. It was still too silent for him, and it was as if he could hear a buzzing in his ears that was almost deafening. He forced himself to breathe steadily, still waiting for what was going to happen. Ohno nearly jumped out of his skin when fingers started tapping on the door. He bit his lips as not to make any sounds, closing his eyes as he listened to the rhythm. His shoulders relaxed a bit, and he bit his lips. Could it really be?

“Sammi.”

“Yuuji?”

“Yes, I’m home.”

“How was Uzbekistan?”

“Wet for this time of the year.”

Ohno smiled at the answer and carefully put the safety back on and put the gun he had back to its hiding place, before standing and slowly walked over to the door. His heart was still pounding slightly as he pulled it open, not sure what he was going to see. 

“Old man, sorry I made you wait so long,” Nino whispered, there was a fond smile on his face as he opened his arms for Ohno, as the other started to shake at the sight of his long-lost lover. Ohno took another step forward, letting himself fall into Nino’s arms which held him tightly as he swayed them from side to side. 

“412 days,” Ohno whispered.

“411,” Nino argued, slight laughter in his voice. “I left late that day. It has not yet 24 hours.”

“Still too long,” Ohno whispered against his shirt, sighing as he could finally smell his lover again. It had been way too long, and still, Nino smelled like home. Even dirty as he was from his travels and probably too many days without a proper bath, he still smelled like home and peace and comfort. 

“Are you crying, old man?”

“Never,” Ohno whispered, and it was as much a promise as the truth. He had known from the start (okay so not right from the start because being an undercover cop was kind of a big thing to reveal) how Nino’s life went, that he had lived numerous lives already and discarded those when the time was over. Ohno’s head swam from all the identities that Nino had to make up and fit in until today already, and it always surprised Ohno at how easy Nino seemed to be able to bounce back to the lovable man he had first gotten to know. And he had known how dangerous it was. Ohno was scared for him, feared for the day he read about his death on a job, but he had promised early not to cry when Nino came back. There was no reason for him to do so after all. 

“Good.”

—

It took a few minutes for Ohno to calm down. Minutes that Nino held him close, his face buried in Ohno’s hair, breathing him just in. Then, though, Ohno carefully broke their embrace and took a few steps backwards to look into Nino’s eyes. Their hands, though, were still connected through their intertwined fingers. Neither of them could let go entirely. 

“I’m home,” Nino whispered, his voice warm and full of emotions. 

Ohno smiled back, fondly at the almost shy look on Nino’s face. His fingers squeezed Nino’s warmly. “Welcome home,” he replied.

Nino ducked his head shyly, and Ohno tugged him close, lips closing over lips in a chaste sweet kiss. Nino chuckled into the kiss his arms worming around Ohno again, as the older man deepened the kiss, his fingers loosening his grip around Nino’s hands to wander under the crumpled dress shirt, his fingers trying to map out the skin hidden underneath. He could trace the defined muscles hiding under it and smiled in the kiss as he felt no bandages just yet. 

“Are you hurt?”

“Not anymore,” Nino breathed with a small sigh. “I have been a few times I was away though. Still managed to keep all my fingers,” he teased, splaying the fingers on top of the small of Ohno’s back. 

Ohno giggled and nipped at his lips, as he moved back just a tiny bit to look into his eyes. “I’m sure they were close a few times,” he joked. Joking was always better than to take all words too serious. Seriousness would just make the worry and fear throughout the times Nino was away worse.

“I brought home new scars,” Nino said, his voice small, insecure. The blemishes on his skin always worried Nino, scared him in a way that Ohno would never understand. Each scar just reminded him that Nino fought hard to make it possible to come back to him, to their home. 

“New spots to caress then.”

Nino breathed, still carefully searching his eyes, his muscles were still stiff under Ohno’s touch. Still, the more Ohno’s hands wandered over the body, caressing the spots he knew so well already he could feel Nino’s body get softer around him. All hard lines slowly loosening up until he was almost boneless against him. 

“Let me take care of you.”

—

Nino nibbled on his lower lip but let Ohno lead hit to the bathroom. Ohno dimmed the light as much as possible as not to blind himself by the lights and to keep it a bit more personal. He liked it like that. He would prefer the streetlights like in their bedroom, but sadly those were too little for their bath. 

Ohno turned Nino around and kissed his lips again, as he looked at him, searching in his eyes for the permission to undress Nino. Nino looked at him for a while, before a small smile played on his lips and he moved his arms to the side of his body to allow Ohno access. 

Ohno grinned, kissing him again as thanks because he knew that Nino was still guarded against all the things that had happened those many days he had been away. Ohno would never ask, and Nino would never tell. Ohno knew enough, though. He knew Nino had been undercover to infiltrate the yakuza and that worse things than drugs had happened. Ohno knew that Nino had gotten in fights, fists and probably guns or other weapons. He knew he would find new scars, maybe wounds that were not fully healed yet and probably enough bruises to create a painting if he was interested in that. But he also knew that Nino was here in his arms, not the same as 411 days ago, but still his Nino. 

Ohno pressed kisses against his lips, as his fingers pried the buttons of his dress shirt open, his lips following his fingers, as he pressed kisses against his cheek, his chin, down to his neck. He licked the sweat off from the hollow of his neck, biting the collarbone slightly, smiling when Nino flinched slightly at the pain, but then gasped somewhat, closing his eyes under the ministrations.

Ohno hid his smile against his collarbone, as his fingers opened the last few buttons and his hands held on his waist, his thumbs rubbed the stomach in circles as he peered up into Nino’s face for a second before pressing a warm kiss onto the middle of his chest, before pushing the shirt down. It landed on the floor without resistance from Nino and Ohno took a small step back to observe his body. He kissed him again, his fingertips tracing a bruise on the side of his chest. He bent down to press warm kisses against the dark skin and licked at the bruise. “Does it hurt?”

“Not with your touch,” Nino answered, playing with his hair. 

Ohno smirked slightly as he stood again and opened the belt, securing the trousers around Nino’s hips. As it was, they already slipped down and pooled around Nino’s ankles even without the need of opening the buttons. “You lost weight,” Ohno said with a small click of his tongue. 

“You can feed me now,” Nino grinned.

“Oh, do you actually have a holiday for once?”

Nino chuckled and nodded. “Yes, a long one. They said I deserve it.”

“You do,” Ohno agreed. “I have to work, though.”

“Mhm… Then I can cook for you?”

Ohno grinned as he nodded happily. “Sounds good for me.” He pushed his shorts down and went onto his knees as he did so. He kissed his belly button, his hipbone and then down to his knee to kiss along the scar that decorated his knee. That was the first wound that Nino had come home with after they met. A bullet wound, Ohno still remembered how many months it had taken for Nino to recover, so he was double happy to have him home without any big wounds on his body. 

His fingers tugged at the socks, and he smiled when Nino balanced on one leg so that he could take it off. Nino wobbled slightly as he put the foot down beside his clothes again and they repeated on the other side. Ohno stood to kiss him again, his fingers tracing the rosy marks on his shoulder and neck. “Sit down,” Ohno advised and pointed at the small stool situated in front of his bath. He always had it prepared for Nino to come home, and today it finally would get used.

Nino sat as told and Ohno silently prepared a washcloth and water to wash him down. His fingers traced each new mark, and he frowned as he stared at his back. He stared at the dark ink on his back, and before he realised what he was doing, he traced the picture. 

“I got it as an induction ritual,” Nino explained with a sigh. His eyes closed and Ohno hugged him for a second before kissing his temple.

“A mermaid?”

“I could choose, and it reminded me of you,” he whispered. You and your love for fishing. The card she holds is the sign that I belonged to them.”

“But the mermaid means you belong to me,” Ohno said with a smirk, kissing the side of his mouth again.

Nino chuckled and then nodded. “At least in my mind, I chose it because of that,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I know. And I love you as well.”

“The tattoo… I couldn’t say no,” Nino said with a sigh, pressing against Ohno, who hugged him for a minute or so more before he let him go and started to wash his back.

“Of course not. It would have been suspicious, right?”

Nino hummed and nodded. “It would have shortened the mission though.”

“And it would have made you unhappy.”

Again Nino nodded in silence. When the tattoo had come up, they already knew that the group was abducting children and selling them. He would have never forgiven himself. “But it marks and identifies me now. From now on, I won’t be able to go undercover again,” he said slowly.

“What?” Ohno asked blinking a bit surprised, turning Nino around who looked at him. He was snickering now. 

“There might be short term missions, but no deep dive anymore,” he said with a smirk. 

Ohno chuckled and kissed him for a second before jumping to his feet and pouring the bucket full of water over Nino, laughing loudly when the other spluttered in surprise. “Bed or a soak in the bath?”

“Bed. I want to sleep with you again.”

“You just want to be the small spoon,” Ohno teased him. 

Nino stuck out his tongue, and Ohno helped him up, dried him with a soft towel and dragged him to the bed. He watched Nino slip under the covers, filling the void space quickly. Ohno took off his clothes because the thought of being skin to skin with Nino again was a very happy thought (and besides, his clothes were slightly wet from where he had washed the other man. 

Ohno slipped into bed behind Nino, opening his arms for Nino when Ohno turned around to look at him. “Come here.”

Nino’s face lightened up and then snuggled closer to Ohno. Ohno kissed his forehead and then hid his face against his hair. Ohno hugged him close and rubbed the small of his back. “I got you now. You are safe,” Ohno whispered. “Goodnight my love.”

“Good night,” Nino whispered, his voice thick and Ohno entangled their legs as he pretended to ignore the sudden moistness against his skin. He got him, Nino was safe, and he would hold him close as Nino would put himself together again and strip off the last of the identity he had over the previous 411 days.


End file.
